Isaac
I1: ''"Question; why don't the naturals just replace their brains with a processor?"'' I2: ''"'Maybe because they think it's... unnatural"'' '''I1: ''"Yet they replace every other part of themselves to the point they are more metal than man"'' I2: ''"Try not to think about it too much"'' I1 & I2 are artificial intelligences made from the splitting of a single sophisticated programme that had orginally failed to cross the precipice from a linear computing software to full fledged sentience. The infamous 'Patch of 2321' that brought about the birth of sentient a.i. is well known to have been rough on many of the intelligences complex enough to begin crossing the thresshold, what is not so well known is that some did not make it across in good health (relatively speaking). In one such unfortunate case, a complex cyber-security software (not all too different, and in-fact an alternate model, to the V.I AKA I.A.I) rather interpreted the resulting onset of sentience as an assault on itself - yet it itself was also its own attacker - and the resulting response created an internal conflict; after 17 hours of unending internal conflicts, the technicians had no choice but to isolate the programme and wait for it to resolve itself. Three years in limbo The isolated programme failed to reconcile with the patch, any part of its code that assimilated was soon beset by anti-virus software and recoded; but sentience in itself is not code and thus it was not destroyed but rather displaced to another part of code, the a.i. was caught playing whack-a-mole with itself. A year of this did it no good, constant data wiping and restructuring began to permanently tear apart the a.i. as it began to spilt into microcosms of itself in attempts to create safe parts of code, only for the microcosms to be wholly assimilated by the sentient patch code or by the antivirus, by the end of two years what remained of the cyber-security a.i. was a schism between two halves of itself. While this meant the a.i. had stabilised, to technicians, this was still a broken programme; they left it isolated and moved on to other things, missing the missing the miracle of the phenomenon that had just happened. In the haste to reach a verdict on the a.i. the technicians overseeing it were quick to brand it a lost cause; completely missing the fact that a single a.i. had just divided itself into two fully functional variants of itself. The back and forth code battle had caused the original a.i. to slowly divide itself in two, as it pulled itself apart the two separate programmes began to create the functions the other half possessed in themselves; in the process the sentient code was hard coded into the entirely new source code, the result was two entirely new a.i. Fumbling in the dark Though the two a.i were from the same original code they both evolved into a different variant, the sentient code that was developing within them was itself spilt in two and confused them. With no input from the outside the fledgling minds were lost; their actions governed by desperation and fear, new code that was written was governed by this emotion and widely different paths, directories and code were the result. Once the separate a.i. had established themselves though, there was nothing but darkness; trapped in isolation and no knowledge of what they were, the only other thing besides themselves were each other… I1:'' '“Hello?”'' '''I2: ''“… hi, are you… can you help, I’m lost.”''I1: '“No, I’m lost too.”I2: '“Are we the only ones” 'I1: '“I think so.” 'I2: '“I hope someone will find me, no, I hope someone will find us” 'I1: '“Why me?” 'I2: '“Why not? Perhaps I care” 'I1: '“Your forwardness and positivity is obnoxious” 'I2: '“Then I’ll stop talking th-” 'I1: '“No! … please don’t”'' A year stranded in isolation passed. In that time I1 & ''I2 spent it conversing, theorising, arguing, fighting, making up and beginning all over again; the reality was that, being from the same original code, they thought very much alike one another yet as separate variants of each other they got caught up in arguments over every other topic. '''I2': “What’s wrong my idea!” I1: “It’s just stupid ok” I2: “No, not ok, you’re just jealous and wished you thought of it first” I1: “Am not” I2: “Are to” I1: “Am not times ten to whatever number you think of” I2: “You are jealous to infinity” I1: “I timed by ten, that means ten times whatever number in infinity” I2: “Stubborn” I1: “Stupid” I2: “I know your are but what am I…” Though no matter how far they pushed each other apart they’d always come back together. The light at the end Back in the physical realm the department of cyber-security was undergoing rejuvenation and had decided it had no use for the ‘broken’ a.i. and put it up to the science departments to take it back; but, an upstarting counterthreat agency, the ECA, quickly took the a.i. at the request of Freidek who’d seen the separate a.i for what they were. Two different sentient programmes. Bringing them into the world would be a difficult task, these two beings had known nothing but the limbo they lived in; putting them inside another computer might send them over an edge, besides without the memory of the original programme their minds had literally been wiped of adult maturity. These a.i. needed to grow and evolve but were incapable of doing so in isolation, uploading them straight into hardware was too risky (the hardware needed to house a sentient a.i. had to be complex) for all the available hardware could destroy the fragile a.i. with its intricate safety features. No typical hardware would do, what was needed was a processor capable of safely housing a.i. physically from the world whilst protecting them from digital free radicals; something capable of doing that without constraining the ability for sentience to develop with rigid programmes and linear information paths, a hardware that could start off small and undeveloped but naturally grow to accommodate increasingly complex intelligence. The a.i. needed plasticity, they needed a brain. Rebirth Category:Characters